


Falling to the Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea

by Idontwanttobeyouanymore



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, Johnten are an old married couple, Mark is innocent, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned suicide, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Therapy, dancer! lee taeyong, donghycuk enjoys corrupting his innocence, johnyuhyun are BFF goals, mechanical engineering major! yuta, misguided guilt, slice of life with both light and dark themes, triggering content, yuta can dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwanttobeyouanymore/pseuds/Idontwanttobeyouanymore
Summary: Yuta, left to Seoul to study mechanical engineering in seoul University to expand and open a branch of his father's multi-billion oil and contracting company in Korea, or that's what his father knows .Yuta's choice for leaving to Seoul was to , runaway and leave everything behind him and live with his friends.Enter; Lee taeyong a dancing major who has feelings towards Yuta and is very adamant to be acknowledged by him,Yuta doesn't want a relationshipespeciallyafter his last .
Relationships: jaehyun | doyoung, johnny / suh youngho| chittaphon leechchaiyapornkul / ten, lee mark | donghyuck / haechan, lee taeyong|Nakamoto yuta
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Blurry scenes fastly passed by making the colored lights bleed into eachother resembling a hastily made kaleidoscope, reminding him of why him currently sitting in the black SUV racing through the streets of seoul heading to his new house that he will reside in for the period of their college life or more accurately his home with his friends. 

_his friends._

he should be thrilled to finally live with his friends , to spend time with them without worrying about the connection glitching or getting irritated because of the grainy quality of the video , to hear them clearly without having to repeat what they said three times ,  
it's supposed to be a dream come true .

_but ,he feels so heavy with guilt._

_Guilty because of his cowardice._

_Guilty because of his shortcomings._

_Guilt because of his unwillingness._

_Guilt because everything his running away from was because of -_

his train of unforgiving thoughts cut short, because of the car stopping in front of a modern looking house ,  
His gaze landing onto the stone path away taunting him , mocking him because of his sudden and pathetic desicion, _selfish, that's what you're . Now you can't just go back with your tail between your legs as if nothing happened, they already know you're a coward and selfish but also, irresponsible and indesicive. Such a promising heir you're._ the sound of the car door opening and closing snapped him out of his growing regret, he took a deep breath and clutched the phone in his hand ,  
just in time yuto opened for the car door .  
slowly, yuta approached the front door before ringing the door bell thinking of how much he dreaded doing it , because in just a simple press to the ring everything will be set in stone and,only then would he know if, he will fall or rise. 

_Fall or Rise. Opposites that depend on each other to give them meaning, without the other both lose their significance._ Yuta bitterly smiled at the the thought. 

_**"your smile is what I look forward to when I miss you. Please promise me that you will always smile"** _

__**"I promise"** _ _

_what is the significance of it if none miss it._

_I promised._

the smile came easily considering that for, the past two years it became second nature to smile without real genuineness behind it. 

__

He rang the door bell.

_either rise or fall._


	2. A Nakamoto gets what they want.   And Yuta's no exception.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta confronts Johnny,  
> Jaehyun introduces his boyfriend,  
> Yuta doesn't appreciate the intrusion,  
> Ten just wants groceries.

"My share of house chores has not yet been assigned, Mr. Seo may I know why?" 

"Well, Mr. Nakamoto I'm afraid the reason behind that's because you bought the house without consulting us first."

It has been two days since yuta arrived and, johnny is still pissy about what had happened. 

//flash back//

_"I thought we agreed that these kinds of desicions have to be decided by all of us yuta, are you all of us?" Johnny practically growled out "like I know you had the best intentions in mind but , like really?!" He added_

_"Look, if I told you about buying this house you would refuse and we all know it. You would rather live in the dorms, do you want to live in the dorms?" Yuta tiredly said to his friends, who admittedly agreed with Yuta .  
" No one wants to live in the dorms, but that doesn't mean that you go buy a whole fucking house!" Johnny exclaimed  
"I didn't buy this house, okay, it's a family summer house. So can you chill already? " Yuta easily lied for his own sake._

_" You're lying right, he's lying? " Johnny asked no one in specific, a beat away from having a heart attack because of Yuta.  
" I'm not " Yuta deadpanned, wanting to be done with this already "can't you give me a break! Like, I flew from Osaka to Seoul . I'm jet lagged and the first thing you do is badger me because you think I bought a house. Who do you think I'm Oprah!" Yuta complained childishly.  
" Okay , you're right. What about chores ?"  
Yuta froze in his spot forgetting about that tiny detail._

_"Give me a second "_

_Yuta dashed towards the front door to tell yuto to call th-_

_only to be stopped by somebody catching the back of his shirt ._

_" where do you think your going? "_

_" I was just going to tell yuto to get me something. "_

_" bull "_

_I'm fucked._

_" Where were we? " Yuta easily said._

_" Huh? " Johnny Eloquently replied  
" Ya ' know ,chores and all that jazz" Yuta easily answered .  
"Oh, about that you won't have chores " Johnny off handedly said.  
" what! Why?"  
"Because, that's the least we could do to repay your parents " Johnny explained. _

_" How about a compromise? " Yuta suggested his tone business - like.  
Johnny was skeptical, knowing that; _

_A Nakamoto gets what they want._

And when a devilish smile craved itself onto his face he concluded,

_And Yuta's no exception._

// present //

" We settled this already this is my parents summer house, and that we will  
Split up the bills between us. Am I not right?" Yuta asked, trying to keep his cool.  
" We did, but I think it isn't fair. Do you?" Johnny asked  
"That wasn't the agreement Johnny , the agreement was that we spilt the bills and you give me my share. Unless those are followed , I will withdraw from my side of the deal." Yuta said with a voice of finality.  
A few tense moments of Yuta staring down Johnny passed,  
Johnny gave up and accepted defeat .  
" Fine, you're responsible for grocery shopping and the dishes." Johnny sighed defeatedly." why bother." he sighed.  
" Nice doing business with you Mr. Seo" Yuta said while a satisfactory grin made it's way to his lips.  
" I made a list of what we need." ten chirped from the couch .  
It was then they realized that they were in the living room having a heated discussion and that there were ten, jaehyun and a stranger there.  
" Who are you? " Yuta boldly asked the stranger in their living room.  
" Yuta hyung, this is my boyfriend, Kim Doyoung. " Jaehyun introduced .

"None of your business. " the guy apparently named Doyoung said at the same time. Yuta wasn't raised to be entitled or anything but, this was their house and he's pretty sure he has the right to know who is in his house but in the end he knows this strangers name and he's jaehyun's boyfriend and he seems pretty serious about him so he can ignore that for the of his best friend. 

" Jaehyun talks about you alot, but he failed to mention that you're..." Doyoung then proceeds to look at Yuta up and down " an elitest " Doyoung finished. 

Worried glances were exchanged between ten, jaehyun and Johnny knowing how that title irked Yuta. 

" Oh really, I would like to share the sentiment" Yuta proceeds to mimick what Doyoung had done earlier "but, I never really heard of you " Yuta coldly stated.

" okay, I want my chocolate" ten breaks the tense silence. 

" Great idea, hyung!" Jaehyun exclaims before continuing " how about yuta - hyung and Doyoung go to the grocery store to bond together" 

" Jae. "  
" hyunnie-"

"Yukkuri, please" Jaehyun said while pouting.  
"Fine," Yuta sighed defeatedly " come on" Yuta said motioning towards the door .

" what mak-" 

"I wasn't asking" Yuta darkly said.

Everybody knows to not test Yuta when he's less than chipper, they sighed in relief when Doyoung silently went with Yuta and shut the door behind them.

" You do realize you sent your boyfriend to a death sentence, right?" Johnny asked Jaehyun trying to figure out if his friend went insane.

"Yeah" Jaehyun simply replies, not taking the gravity of this situation seriously.

_he really lost his mind, didn't he?_

"Well, I hope you're ready to hear that your boyfriend got wiped out of the face of the earth." ten chirped.

**_meanwhile..._ **

"Sooo, what are you going to study ?" Doyoung tried to initiate a conversation to busy himself from the fact he's in the same car with Yuta and his bodyguard, but failed miserably, seeing as Yuta's response was a scoff followed by;" why do you care so suddenly?"

to say the least , Doyoung now understands why Jaehyun always said that a moody Yuta is either unbearable or cute.

that thought made him scoff, _So, it's not enough that he's an elitest he's also unbearable when he's moody._ why does this always happen to him.

"Look, I don't have anything against you, it's just that you-yo-ugghh!"

"Wow, such articulate words, better than the great Shakespeare!" Yuta snarked their voice dripping with sarcasm. " and do correct me if I'm wrong, but your problem is how I was raised therefore the problem has everything to do with me. Am I wrong?" Yuta concluded. 

before Doyoung could defend himself , Yuta opened the car door and got out .

 _what the f-_ "are you coming or not?" Yuta loudly asked, apparently while he was perplexed - trying to decipher if Yuta wanted an answer or just stating facts - they arrived at the supermarket, he quickly got out of the car trying to not embarrass himself in front of the bodyguard. " Oh, and yuto, would you please call the maid and tell her that we won't be needing her services anymore " Yuta added confusing Doyoung more than he already is, _all rich people are confusing apparently,_ seeing as both Jaehyun and Yuta are unpredictable. First his boyfriend leaving him with Yuta, who looks to be seconds away from ordering his bodyguard to get rid of him - honestly he's a bit apprehensive around Yuta because of that- and, Yuta could easily have said no and went to the supermarket himself. _Yet, here I am._ "I want to be done with this already, could you get yourself moving or not?" _this is going to be a long day._

While Yuta was silently gathering what was in the list that ten provided and Doyoung awkwardly standing beside him not knowing what to do with his hands.

_"Yuta hyung can't hold grudges for long. "_

Jaehyun said that to him once , Doyoung doesn't know how that helps him in anyway.He could try to get the list and split it between him and yuta , _Doyoung, you're a genius._ **utter failure** " who said I want your help." so that what cold hard rejection feels like. Huh. _How did poor Jaehyun pursue me after the many times he rejected him._ That's the sound of his ego being diminished. 

there it was again , the awkward air around them coming back full force.

especially, when they were in the car again.

The awkwardness made Doyoung hyper aware, he saw how Yuta started to fidget And Crack his knuckles , how they would glance at the rear view mirror and meet his bodyguards eyes.

He tried to appreciate the sea at the side of the road, but ultimately failed.

"Would you like to walk from here, sir?" Yuto suddenly asks, startling yuta from his growing uneasiness .

" I would like that" Yuta quickly replied. 

Yuto stopped the car at a sidewalk so yuta could easily get out .

_Is he that nervous because of, me?  
_

He felt confused like sure, he didn't care what Yuta thinks of him but he didn't think that what he said would hurt him that much, _can't you hold your tongue?_ and he's a decent human being he couldn't sleep knowing that somebody is hurting because of him especially after jaehyun warned him to not to make assumptions about yuta so quickly. 

He thought while gazing at the sea on the other side of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
